Sleepless
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Rei and Kai are having trouble. What do they do to get the sleep they need? KaixRei yaoi. o.x


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade...Or these songs... .- so...Yeah.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei pairing...Ooooh, caught YOU by surprise, didn't I?   
  
Summary: .- Rei and Kai are having a bit of trouble sleeping the night before a tournament. Time to resort to a sort of game to help them sleep...o.x No sick thoughts...  
  
Notes: o.o Yeah. Totally random. .- This might be fun though! Sort of...pointless...But who cares, ne? o.o Anyway!  
  
Sleepless  
  
Rei's gaze wandered from its place on the ceiling to fall upon the red numbers of the digital clock visible through the darkness of the hotel room. 12:37. Holding back a sigh that may have awakened his partner, Rei returned his golden eyes to the ceiling above him.  
  
As far as he was concerned, the tournament tomorrow was no big deal. It was meant for beginners to get a chance to meat some of the more skilled bladders and no more. But it seemed the whole teams was a bit anxious. Then again, who could blame them? They hadn't been practicing or anything since Kenny decided to abduct their blades and lock himself in his room to work on them. So none of them had done any beyblading in the last month. And, despite being former champions, it gave them the feeling that they were getting rusty.  
  
Smiling to himself at that thought, Rei turned his head to look at Kai who he had thought was asleep beside him. Instead, he found Kai staring at the ceiling, as Rei had been doing earlier.   
  
Kai looked at Rei out of the corner of his eye and the younger blader saw him smile despite the darkness that surrounded the room. "You start." Kai said, earning a grin from Rei.  
  
"Okay...Let me think." Rei move closer to Kai, ignoring the fact that they'd been on separate sides of the bed due to the lingering heat from the day. Resting his head beside Kai's, Rei began to drum his fingers on the older blader's stomach as he thought. "This should be easy...' Rei said, shifting a bit. "A hot July moon saw everything. My first taste of love, bittersweet."  
  
"Strawberry Wine." Kai murmured. "And I'm not good with names."  
  
"You never were. Deana Carter." Rei told him.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"When was the last time we did this?" Kai asked. "And how the hell did we start it?"  
  
"I don't know about the last time, but I think we started it when I was sick and couldn't sleep." I don't remember. It was, like...five years ago or something."  
  
"Right. Anyway."  
  
"Anyway indeed."  
  
"Darkness on the edge. Shadows where I stand. I search for the time on a watch with no hands."   
  
It took Rei a moment to register the lyrics but he knew where they were from. "These Dreams. Heart." Rei said, smiling. "Now..." Rei thought took another moment to remember what he was going to quote. "Though I never knew you at all, you had the grace to hold yourself while those around you crawled."  
  
"Candle In The Wind, Elton John." Kai said, stretching slightly. As it had every other time the two hadn't been able to sleep and had resorted to this, the game was beginning to make him sleepy. "Here's the problem with this game, Rei. Once we start having fun with it, we can't keep our eyes open." Kai commented, turning his head to kiss Rei.  
  
"Mmm. Yeah. No kidding. You getting tired?" Rei asked.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Me, too. Let's see... How about this? Restless hearts sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire." Rei tried. He knew it would be easy, but he couldn't think of anything harder yet.  
  
"Faithfully, Journey. We should go as far as to state the album they were on..."  
  
"Good idea." Rei agreed. "So?"  
  
"Well, it was on the Greatest Hits, I can tell you that much." Kai said, smiling.  
  
"Obviously." Rei responded. "Okay. Try me."  
  
"Hang on..." Kai closed his eyes briefly before reopening them to look at the ceiling in thought. "I hate it when I can't think of any good ones. So...An easy one..." Kai looked over at Rei. "Why do we give each other easy ones anyway? That wasn't the idea, was it?"  
  
"No." Rei grinned. "We're supposed to prove that the other knows nothing about music."  
  
"Right. Well, you can have an easy one anyway." Kai answered, shrugging. "Anywhere I go, anything I do, everything around me baby makes me think of you."   
  
"I have no idea what the CD is called...But it's When I Think About Angels...And I could never remember her name..."  
  
"Me neither." Kai answered.  
  
"This is going to bug me...Did her last name start with an O?" Rei asked...  
  
"I think so..." Kai murmured, trying to remember her name. "I think her first name was a J-name...I think."  
  
"Jamie O'Neal?" Rei suggested.  
  
"That would be it."  
  
"Team work." Rei said, smiling.  
  
"Mmhmm...Give me a hard one..."  
  
"If I can think of one." Rei said, nodding. "Okay. Here... This is over my head, but underneath my feet. 'Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat."  
  
"Sounds familiar..."  
  
"You've heard it but I don't think you ever actually listened to the lyrics." Rei said, shifting so he could rest his head on Kai's shoulder.  
  
"Is it Lifehouse?" Kai asked, yawning.  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"Name of the song?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"You're going to fall asleep."  
  
"No I wont."  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"Oh...I think it was called Somwhere In Between."  
  
"Oh. On No Name Face...Right...You're purring, kitten."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Kai chuckled. "Nothing to be sorry about." He responded, running a hand through Rei's bangs. "So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and fiends at your back." Kai paused. "Wouldn't it be there ARE vultures and fiends...?"  
  
"Let's not critisize song lyrics, koi. And I don't think I know that song."  
  
"You're kidding..."  
  
"Not really, no." Rei raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Sarah McLachlan, In The Arms of the Angels. You've never heard it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I don't know you." Kai said, shaking his head.   
  
"Good song?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
"I want to hear it."  
  
"Tomorrow morning."  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
"I think I'm done. Unless you want to do one more?"  
  
"No thank you. I'm starting to fall asleep right now..." Rei whispered, snuggling closer to Kai. The room was starting to cool thanks to the open window and the fan that sat on the dresser.  
  
"Good. I'm not sure I'd stay awake through another one...'Night, Kitten." Kai yawned, wrapping one arm around Rei will absentmindedly combing his fingers through the other's bangs with his free hand. "I love you."  
  
"Mmm. I love you, too. 'Night, Koi." Rei barely managed to get the words out before he fell asleep, purring contentedly. No longer after, Kai fell asleep as well, his hand no longer moving but instead resting motionless on his partner's cheek.  
  
o.o See. That worked out. They played the game and I don't have to make a list of who the songs belong to because they said who they all belonged, too! Nods Okay. I'm done here...Hope you liked that. Pointless, plotless, but who cares, right? Thanks for reading and please review! Later! 


End file.
